Seeing Double
by GennaWeasley
Summary: This is a fan story for the story Dalton by CP Coulter. It's about what happens when the Tweedles meet a pair of almost as crazy identical twin girls.


_A/N- This is a fanfic based on a fanfic, if that makes sense. I felt like I just had to write something about Evan and Ethan... so I did._

_Dalton (the story this is based on) is a brilliant Glee story by CP Coulter. If you haven't read that... Read it. Anyways, this is based on that - only the girl characters are mine. Everyone else is either hers or Glee's._

Seeing Double

Jamie and Jenna Miller attended St. Catherine's school for Girls – a boarding school somewhere in Ohio. They were at a boring event with some boys' school when they met Evan & Ethan. Jamie and Jenna were identical twins, and even their closest friends found it almost impossible to tell them apart. They were nearly inseparable. From the moment they spotted the Brightman twins, Jamie & Jenna knew that Evan & Ethan were the same way. They were also obviously troublemakers – another quality they shared with Jenna & Jamie. So the girls decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi!" Jenna said as they approached. "I'm Jenna and this is my sister Jamie."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, confused. Then one of them said, "I'm Evan. This is Ethan. Why are you talking to us?" It wasn't meant to be rude, just a statement of confusion.

"We were bored and you looked interesting," Jenna replied.

Jamie added, "Nice to meet you."

The four teens talked for a while. Evan and Ethan were apparently the troublemakers in a house full of crazy people at Dalton. Jamie told them about why she and Jenna weren't allowed around balloons or rubber bands anymore (Balloons because of a water balloon cannon incident that soaked the entire faculty instead of the target – a bunch of freshmen – and rubber bands because no one had realized how many weapon-like uses they had until Jenna and Jamie started at St. Catherine's).

It felt like they'd been talking for no time at all when a boy with curly black hair and a boy with brown hair – both in Dalton uniforms like the twins – approached to tell Evan & Ethan it was time to go.

"But Blaine…" Evan said.

"No. We have to leave," Blaine, the black haired one, replied.

Ethan turned to the other boy. "Alice, please!"

"Alice?" asked both girls simultaneously.

"We'll explain later," Evan said. "Please Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. Evan and Ethan sighed. They were about to leave when Ethan said, "Wait!" and ran back to Jenna and Jamie, followed by his twin. "Do you two think you might want to hang out with us sometime?" he asked.

Jenna and Jamie nodded. Jamie said, "Soon, maybe?"

Evan and Ethan grinned and followed Blaine and Kurt out the door. As soon as they were gone, Gracie (one of Jenna & Jamie's best friends) rushed over to where the girls were standing.

"Who were they?" Gracie asked.

Jenna replied, "Just a couple of boys from Dalton. Why?"

"You talked to them for almost an hour and a half and I saw them begging for a little more time," Gracie answered.

"You were watching us?" Jamie asked.

Gracie laughed. "Yep, along with half the Dalton Warblers. Jade and I spotted you first, then they all joined us in twin watching."

Jamie turned as red as the headband that was holding her dark brown hair out of her face, but Jenna laughed. "Why did you feel the need to 'twin watch'?"

"Because it was adorable! Think about it, two sets of identical twins babbling about who-knows-what for an hour and a half. Plus you were all in uniform which just made it even cuter," Gracie explained. "Jamie, what did they run back and ask you guys?"

"Ethan asked if we wanted to hang out with them sometime," answered Jamie.

"Was that Ethan?" asked Gracie. "Wes and David couldn't tell."

"It was," Jamie replied.

"How do you know?" Gracie asked.

"We just know," Jenna answered.

Jamie blushed and said, "Evan's shirt had a little hole in it. Ethan's didn't."

Gracie stared at her. Jenna explained, "Stuff like that's pretty much the only way to tell them apart. They're like us."

"That even I noticed," Gracie said.

That evening, Jenna and Jamie talked to Evan and Ethan online. They invited the boys to the one dance that St. Catherine's held every year. It was to take place two weeks from the next Saturday.

* * *

On the bus back to Dalton, Wes and David sat across from Evan and Ethan. Gracie, one of the girls who had watched the twins with the Warblers, sent Wes a text that said, "_J&J say it was Ethan that ran back 1__st__. How they can tell those boys apart I still can't get, but you were right – they knew."_

Wes showed the text to David. They smiled evilly. David turned to the twins. "Who were those girls you two were talking to?"

"Some twins from the girls' school," Evan replied, not paying attention.

"You didn't seem too excited about leaving," Wes said.

"They're a lot like us," Ethan said, staring at his phone.

"What're you two doing, then?" asked David.

Reed's head popped up over the back of the Tweedles' seat and he said, "They're texting somebody. Who's Jamie? … and Jenna?"

Evan pulled a Nerf gun pretty much out of nowhere and shot the snickering Wes & David. Ethan hardly even reacted.

That evening, the boys talked to Jenna and Jamie. They invited the twin girls to spend the upcoming Saturday afternoon in a town roughly halfway between their two schools. In return, the girls asked the Tweedles to the upcoming dance at St. Catherine's. Both invitations were accepted. This sent Evan and Ethan running to the room shared by Kurt & Reed.

Kurt said, "If you two are trying to ambush us, you're not doing a good job."

"No, Alice, this isn't an attack. Ethan and I are going to a dance… and we need Reed's and your help…" Evan trailed off.

"When's the dance? Where? Who are you going with?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Two weeks, St. Catherine's, Jamie and Jenna," Ethan answered.

"Aww," Kurt replied. "Okay, we'll help you. Now go shoot someone with a Nerf gun or something – but don't tell anyone that I encouraged you."

The Tweedles grinned their identical Cheshire cat smiles and ran off. Reed, who had been sitting on the floor painting something, asked, "Who are Jenna and Jamie? Evan and Ethan were texting them on the bus and you seem to know who they are… Did I miss something?"

"I think you might have," Kurt replied. "Jenna and Jamie are the twins that Evan and Ethan talked to pretty much the entire time we were at that event."

"So they go to St. Catherine's?" asked Reed. Kurt nodded. "How didn't I see them?"

"I have no idea. Half of the Warblers were spying on them," answered Kurt. Just then, Kurt received a text from Gracie. It said, "_J&J asked E&E to the dance. E&E asked J&J to hang out over the weekend. Anybody want to spy on the twins with me and Jade?"_

Kurt smiled and looked at Reed. "Reed, do you want to meet Jenna and Jamie? Or at least see them? Their friend Gracie wants companions to spy on them and the Tweedles this weekend."

"This weekend? I thought …whichever it was that was said the dance was in two weeks," replied Reed confusedly.

"I guess Evan, Ethan, Jenna and Jamie are going to hang out over the weekend. Do you want to go spy?" Kurt said. Reed shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

Saturday arrived. Jenna and Jamie spent at least an hour deciding what to wear that afternoon. In the end, they settled on wearing their Guys & Dolls shirts and jeans. They drove to a small coffee shop in the town that was roughly halfway between Dalton and St. Catherine's. There they met up with the Tweedles. The boys were wearing identical Dalton Warblers t-shirts. Both sets of twins knew they'd been followed by people from their schools, which is why Evan and Jenna simultaneously said, "Our friends are spying on us." Jamie smiled. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Gracie and Jade and Kaelyn and 4 Dalton boys (she recognized one of them as Kurt, who Ethan had called Alice before). They really weren't the best spies.

"Who are the boys with Gracie, Jade and Kaelyn?" asked Jamie.

Ethan replied, "Wes, David, Kurt and Reed," without even turning to look.

The two sets of twins had a very fun afternoon. They watched a movie in the theater in town and planned to Nerf attack both of their houses at their schools (Windsor and Edwards) simultaneously. Before they knew it, it was 5 o'clock. Jenna and Jamie said good-bye to Evan & Ethan and drove back to St. Catherine's. They waited in Gracie and Jade's room in the Edwards building. When Gracie, Jade and Kaelyn entered the room, they were met with two identical glares.

"Spying isn't nice, Gracie," Jamie said.

"What are you talking about?" replied Gracie.

Jenna raised her eyebrow. "We could see you."

"And you accidentally texted us about how you were going to spy on us with Jade," added Jamie.

"Not a good plan," Jenna commented.

"Not at all," agreed Jamie, shaking her head.

Kaelyn looked at Gracie. "You told them the plan!"

Flustered, Gracie said, "No!"

Jamie wordlessly opened her phone and showed it to Gracie, Jade and Kaelyn. She had left Gracie's text open - "_J&J asked E&E to the dance. E&E asked J&J to hang out over the weekend. Anybody want to spy on the twins with me and Jade?"_

Jade whacked Gracie's arm. Jenna said, "Not your best moment, Gracie."

"So," said Jamie, "who are you guys taking to the dance? More Windsor boys who want to spy on Evan & Ethan?"

Gracie nodded. "I'm taking Wes."

"I'm bringing David," admitted Kaelyn.

Jenna and Jamie turned to Jade. "I'm taking Dwight," she said innocently. She explained, "I met him the other day when all those Dalton boys were here."

Jenna and Jamie looked at each other. "Dwight?" Jenna said.

"Ethan and Evan told us about him," continued Jamie.

"Isn't he…?" Jenna began.

Jamie nodded. "Completely crazy? Yeah, that's the one."

Jade blushed. "He's nice!"

Kaelyn smiled. "I met him, too. He and Jade are a lot alike. He's not a Warbler, right? Most of the boys we met were."

"Including Evan and Ethan," Gracie said, glancing at Jenna and Jamie.

"They sing?" Kaelyn asked. Jenna and Jamie nodded.

* * *

Evan and Ethan appeared in Kurt and Reed's room.

"You guys are terrible spies," Ethan said.

"What?" Reed said distractedly.

Ethan got a text from Jamie. As he checked to see what it said, Evan told Reed, "We could see you. And Gracie accidentally told Jen and Jamie you guys would be there."

The text from Jamie said, "_We were right, Gracie's taking Wes, Kaelyn's taking David and Jade's bringing Dwight."_

Ethan said to Evan, "Dwight was invited to the St. Catherine's dance."

"I thought we warned them!"

"Jade invited him."

"Did we even meet Jade?"

Ethan shook his head. "Jade is the one with black hair that's always with Gracie."

"Oh," replied Evan.

Reed said, "Could this discussion happen elsewhere? I have some homework I was hoping to finish tonight. Shane's going to be in town tomorrow…"

Evan looked around the room. "Where are Alice, Wes and David?"

"I don't know," Reed replied.

Evan and Ethan turned and left. Not wanting to risk interrupting a cute-as-bunny-slippers moment between Kurt and Blaine, they set of for Dwight's room. He stuck his head out as they approached. "What do you two want?" he asked suspiciously, looking to see if they were holding Nerf guns.

"We heard you were going to the dance at St. Catherine's next week," Evan said.

Ethan added, "Jamie told us that Jade asked you."

Dwight nodded slowly.

"We were hoping that you would try not to scare anyone," Evan said.

Ethan continued, "We doubt you'd scare Jade – from what Jenna and Jamie have told us, she'll probably agree with you on everything – but we're not so sure about some of the other girls."

Dwight looked at the twins in confusion.

A little ways away, Wes and David watched as the twins tried to convince Dwight not to do anything too crazy at the dance. Wes said, "They must like these girls a lot."

"We already knew that, didn't we?" Kurt said, joining them in watching the twins. Wes and David turned to look at Kurt in surprise.

"We did?" asked David.

Kurt nodded. "Didn't Blaine or I tell you? When they were asking for more time to talk to them the day they first met Jenna and Jamie, one of them actually called me Kurt."

Wes and David stared at Kurt for a moment before David said, "Really?"

Kurt nodded. Wes repeated, "They must really like these girls."

Kurt chuckled.

* * *

That week flew by. In next to no time, Jenna and Jamie found themselves standing in Gracie and Jade's room, getting ready for the dance. They were wearing identical black strapless dresses and Gracie was sitting on her bed with a look of concentration on her face.

Finally, she said, "Have you two ever considered not matching?"

* * *

"Have you two ever considered not matching?" Kurt asked Evan and Ethan.

They looked at each other then simultaneously said, "No."

* * *

About two hours later, Evan and Ethan met Jenna and Jamie at St. Catherine's. The girls had been talked into wearing different coloured accessories (pink for Jenna, green for Jamie) and the boys had been forced to wear different coloured shirts (although in the end, Reed and Kurt had let them both wear blue – light blue for Evan, darker blue for Ethan). The girls suspected that the only reason their friends had forced the four of them into different outfits was so that they, the friends, could tell them apart. The dance was in the St. Catherine's gym – not the nicest location, but no one really cared. At some point, Gracie, Wes, Kaelyn and David stopped pretending they weren't watching the two sets of twins and sat down close to where Jenna, Jamie, Evan and Ethan were.

"They're terrible spies," Jamie said to Ethan while they took a break from dancing.

"Did you expect anything else?" Ethan replied.

"Frankly, no," she answered.

Ethan looked around. "Where are Dwight and Jade?"

"Probably trying to convince Mrs. Mayfield that the basement of the Edwards building is haunted…" speculated Jamie.

Ethan chuckled. Jamie looked over at Gracie, Wes, Kaelyn and David, who were still watching Evan and Jenna dance. Jamie took a deep breath, mumbled, "I can't believe I'm about to do this," grabbed Ethan's hand and led him out of the gym.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The only place where Gracie won't know to look for us. Jenny will bring Evan there as soon as they realize we're gone – which they probably already have," she answered.

They reached a small garden that was hidden away along a path that no one ever took. "Jen and I are pretty sure that the only student who knows about this place other than us is Moony, and she's got no reason to tell anyone about it."

"Moony?" asked Ethan curiously.

Jamie blushed. "Her name's Dana. I'm just so used to calling her Moony…"

"Why?" he asked.

Jamie sighed, "Jenna and I call her moony because she's one of the Marauders… but you don't understand, do you?"

Ethan shook his head. She explained that she and Jenna had given almost all of their close friends (and some of their rivals) names from Harry Potter – Jenna and Jamie were, obviously, the Weasley twins. In turn, Ethan told her about Alice in Warblerland. It was then that Jenna and Evan arrived.

Hidden away from the dance and spying friends, Jenna, Jamie, Ethan and Evan talked and joked until someone's watch told them it was almost ten – the end of the dance.

"They'll be looking for us," Jenna commented.

"They probably have been since we disappeared," remarked Ethan. Jamie giggled.

The four friends returned to the gym, where they were immediately attacked by Kaelyn, Gracie, Wes and David. "Where were you?" asked Gracie forcefully.

Jamie rolled her eyes. Jenna replied, "Nowhere."

"We noticed," Wes responded.

"We couldn't find you anywhere!" added Kaelyn.

The Tweedles smiled their Cheshire Cat grins and the Weasley twins smiled mischeviously. "When can you ever find us when we don't want to be found?" Jenna asked amusedly.

"Or for that matter, when can you find us even when we do want to be found?" added Jamie. "Sorry, Ronnie, but you're no Hufflepuff."

"Ronnie?" David repeated.

The girls ignored his interruption. "Even when she can't find you, I usually can – but even I couldn't this time!" exclaimed Kaelyn.

"Calm thyself, Hermione," Jamie replied.

Mrs. Mayfield approached their little group, Jade and Dwight trailing behind her. Mrs. Mayfield sternly told them to stay with their friends and not to leave the building again until the end of the dance, then went away. Disappointedly, Jade said, "Mayfield won't let us exorcise the bell tower!"

"I told you it'd be something like that," Jamie whispered smugly to Ethan.

"I didn't doubt you," he replied.

She smiled. Noticing this but having not heard their conversation, Gracie stepped between them and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Jamie rolled her eyes and replied, "I predicted they would say something like that."

Unfortunately, it was time for the boys to leave. The Dalton boys had travelled together, so all of them said farewell to the girls and piled into the car. Almost as soon as the car was out of sight, Jenna received a text. It said, "_We've only been gone two minutes and the Hare and the Hatter are already interrogating us about where we disappeared to. –E&E"_

Jenna and Jamie completely understood Evan and Ethan's frustration. As soon as the boys were gone, Gracie, Kaelyn and Jade started asking questions about where the two sets of twins had gone when they vanished from the dance. Jenna replied to the Tweedles' text, saying, "_Harry, Ron & Hermione are questioning us, too. Funny, though, Jade and Dwight vanished before we did… - J&J"_ Jamie pointed this out to Gracie and Kaelyn.

"We know where she was, though!" Gracie replied.

Jenna and Jamie ignored their friends' questions and retreated to their room, where they immediately fell asleep.

"Ready?" Evan said.

* * *

Jenna nodded, then realized he couldn't see her.

"Ready," Jamie replied.

It was six am, the day after the dance. Jenna and Jamie were on the phone with Evan and Ethan. They had just finished the final plans for their simultaneous Nerf attacks.

"We'll call you in an hour," Ethan said.

"Okay. 'Bye," Jenna replied.

"'Bye."

The girls tiptoed into Jade and Gracie's room. Then they turned the lights on and started shooting their Nerf guns at their friends. Gracie and Jade searched for their own Nerf guns, which they had hidden in their room for just this sort of occasion, but found that they'd been stolen at some point in the night by the mischievous twins.

* * *

At Dalton (at almost the exact same time), Wes and David were awoken in the same way. Looking at his clock, Wes groaned, "It's 6:15 am. On a Saturday!"

"Yep!" chorused the Tweedles, then they scampered away.

* * *

Several weeks later, Jenna, Jamie, Evan and Ethan were sitting on a bench in a small park, being watched by Gracie, Jade, Wes, David and Kurt, as usual.

At some point, Evan said, "You know, we haven't yet been on an actual date with you guys…"

"Do you want to go to a movie with us next Saturday?" Ethan finished.

Jenna replied, "We'll have to tie Gracie, Jade and Kaelyn to the furniture so they don't follow us."

Jamie grinned. "So, Yes."

* * *

Gracie was tied to a chair.

Kaelyn had been duct-taped to a table (she'd had her feet up and her feet had been taped to the table they'd been on) and her hands had been duct-taped together.

Jade was playing with a sheet of bubble wrap.

With "the trio" dealt with, Jenna and Jamie were free to leave for their date with Evan and Ethan.

* * *

The boys didn't even put the effort into tying people up. They had just slipped out a window and driven to the theater where they met Jenna and Jamie. The four of them watched the movie, then walked through the same park they'd sat in and talked in the week before.

It was then that their friends caught up with them. Two cars came from opposite directions, parked near the park and people exited them. From one car came "the trio" – Jade, Gracie and Kaelyn. From the other came the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, Alice and the Dormouse – David, Wes, Kurt and Reed.

"What are you doing here?" four voices called to the approaching group.

"Why did you tie me to a chair?" responded Gracie.

"And duct-tape me to a table and tape my hands together?" added Kaelyn.

"So that you wouldn't do exactly what you're doing now," snapped Jamie.

"And what, exactly, are we doing?" Gracie asked.

"FOLLOWING US!" Jenna answered.

The boys were having a very different discussion.

"How did you find us?" Evan asked.

"Han helped," Reed replied.

"We shouldn't have gotten the tickets online," Ethan said to Evan.

Kurt added, "Jade called us when she finished popping her bubble wrap. That's part of what took so long."

Evan grabbed Jenna's hand and she turned around. "Bubble wrap?" he asked.

"It works," she defended. They both turned back to their own conversations.

"Why did you come after us? We expected you to be enjoying the temporary quiet – at least… the temporary less loud," said Ethan.

"And miss spying on you? Never!" responded David.

"How did you escape?" Jamie asked,

"Well, when I called Kurt and told him what happened, he told me to untie Gracie and untape Kaelyn. Then we drove here," Jade replied.

Jenna asked, "What about the bubble wrap?"

"Oh, I didn't call Kurt until after I finished popping bubbles. That's why it took so long," replied Jade.

"It worked!" exclaimed Jamie triumphantly.

* * *

It was the end of the last day before spring break. Reed had told the Tweedles to go to Warblers Hall – someone was looking for them. As they approached, they heard two voices singing _the Second Star to the Right_. They definitely weren't the voices of any of the Warblers. The singers were girls. One of them was singing the melody, and the other was singing an improvised harmony. The Tweedles poked their heads into the room. Kurt was sitting in the corner, and the people singing were Jenna and Jamie. Evan and Ethan's jaws dropped. Jenna and Jamie weren't the best singers in the world – they clearly had no serious musical training – but they weren't bad. They stopped singing abruptly when they saw the Tweedles.

"No," Evan mumbled.

"Keep singing," Ethan added.

The girls finished the song self-consciously.

"Do you do that a lot?" asked Evan.

"What?" Jenna responded, "Come up with bad harmonies to Disney songs?"

"No," Ethan answered. "It was good."

Jamie blushed. "Thanks."

"Why are you two here?" Evan asked. "There aren't supposed to be girls here."

"We were waiting for you," began Jenna.

Jamie continued, "Kurt asked the Warblers' directors if we could wait here, so nobody would get in trouble for us being here."

"Uhhhh…" the Tweedles replied.

The Weasley twins giggled. Kurt stood up and walked over to the Tweedles. He said, "I'd advise getting you stuff sooner rather than later, so that Jenna and Jamie won't have to wait too long."

Evan and Ethan agreed and ran off to Windsor to fetch their bags, leaving Jenna and Jamie with Kurt.

"Do you two sing very often?" Kurt asked curiously.

Jamie shook her head. "Not the way you guys do."

"You perform. We just… sing," Jenna finished. Kurt nodded. Before he had joined New Directions, he only ever sang when he was alone. Performing was a completely different experience. He wondered why they didn't perform – maybe they got stage fright (they had stopped singing moment they saw Evan & Ethan, on the other hand, they'd sung in front of _him_ hadn't they?), but he didn't want to ask.

"You're good," he said. "You were just making up the harmony as you went along?" Jenna nodded timidly, as though expecting how terrible it had been. Kurt asked, "Can you do that for other songs? I can play _Somewhere over the Rainbow_ on the piano for you."

He sat down at the piano and played as the girls sang. When they finished, he asked, "How do you do that?"

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Make up harmonies on the spot like that," explained Kurt. "They always sound so good, from beginning to end, and it doesn't even seem like you think about it. You just sing and that's what happens. I can't just make stuff up like that."

Jenna considered this for a moment before saying, "Everything we do is sort of like singing in harmony – all our movements and words complement each other the same way the notes do. It's kind of second nature."

Either to prove the point or to further explain, Jamie added, "We're used to it. It'd be quite dull if we sang the same thing, because we sound so much alike. Evan and Ethan can probably do the same thing – they do in their everyday actions the same way we do."

Kurt understood. Then the Tweedles reappeared, ready to go to Florida for spring break with the Weasley twins. The four of them said good-bye to Kurt. Just before they left, Jenna called back to Kurt, "Thanks for playing the piano for us, Alice!"

"Not you, too," Kurt groaned.

Then the Tweedles & Weasleys left for their sure-to-be-insane spring break.

_A/N - I hope you enjoyed this :) Review, maybe? I like reviews. They help me become a better writer. So help! YAY! Thanks._


End file.
